The delivery of fluid compositions which solidify in vivo is useful for numerous vascular applications including the occlusion of neurovascular aneurysms, arteriovenous malformations (“AVMs”), arteriovenous fistulas (“AVF”), abdominal aortic aneurysm Type 1 and Type 2 endoleaks, bleeding, tumors (including hypervascular tumors), varicose seals, and portal vein embolization, as well as in the sterilization of mammals and the treatment of urinary incontinence. Some liquid embolic compositions include a water insoluble, biocompatible, non-biodegradable polymer, dissolved in a biocompatible solvent. These liquid embolic compositions can include a water insoluble, radiopaque material or contrast agent to permit the clinician to visualize delivery of the composition to the vascular treatment site via conventional techniques such as fluoroscopy.
Liquid embolic compositions may be delivered via a catheter technique that permits the clinician to selectively place the catheter at any desired location within the vasculature. A catheter tip is directed to the desired location by use of a visualization technique, such as fluoroscopy. The liquid embolic composition is delivered to the catheter through a syringe connected to the catheter hub. Some current practices require the liquid embolic composition to be continuously mixed for 20 minutes in a vial to achieve adequate suspension of the contrast agent during delivery. Inadequate mixing or delays in delivery after mixing may result in contrast agent settling, causing poor visualization of the liquid embolic composition during injection. Accurate visualization helps ensure that the liquid embolic composition is being delivered to the intended vascular site, to detect undesired reflux of the liquid embolic composition on the catheter tip, or to detect premature solidification of the liquid embolic composition causing catheter or branch vessel occlusion.